Legacy's Game
by meg080991
Summary: Tiffany Elizabeth Levesque is the Daughter of the Game, she finally steped away from her father and joined Legacy with 3 of her bestfriends little did she know the storyline that awaited her in the begining of 2009.
1. Chapter 1 The PreFace

Summary: Ok Tiffany is the daughter of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon and this is the story of her life as a Pro-Wrestler for the WWE, and bosses Granddaughter. (Note all characters belong to WWE except for Tiffany)

Authors notes: Ok I know this first chapter is very boring but I had to put it in to give you all the background info, from here on out It should be good so please hang with me and try to get through this first part.

Tiffany Elizabeth McMahon Levesque grew up a pretty normal kid, well as normal as you could get for the daughter of the Largest, Most famous wrestling family in history. Tiffany's parents Stephanie and Paul Levesque ,better known as Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, met a little over 18 years ago in 1988 when her fathers company ,the World Wrestling Federation at the time, was holding a Series of shows in Paul's hometown. Stephanie and Paul decided to go on a date that night one they didn't realize they would never forget, 9 months later in August of 1989 Stephanie gave birth to her first child. Even though things between Steph and Paul didn't work out at the time they were able to come to a Joint custody agreement for Tiffany that had her living with her father throughout the School year and her mom during the summer, but things changed when her grandfather Vince McMahon gave her father his dream job as a Professional Wrestler known all around the World as Hunter Hearst Helmsley or Triple H the Game. Now you see Tiffany had no problem growing up as a Backstage baby she kind of fell into that life well when she visited her mom and dad on the road. She made friends with the superstars and Divas she hung out with her cool uncles such as Mark Callaway also known as the Under Taker, Kevin Nash and Sean Waltman and her Godfather Shawn Michaels. Once she was old enough to go to school she went back to her Dad's home in New Hampshire and attended school while living with her Aunt. She tried her best to keep a Semi normal lifestyle, she took dance from the age of 6 to the age of 12, she also took Gymnastics was a Cheerleader until she started high school and became a black belt in 2 different styles of Martial Arts. As a child her passion was dance she ate slept and lived for dance but slowly a new passion grew in her heart, a passion for The Business the one that ran in her blood and family. She loved the idea of being able to put on a Show for millions of people like her dad did because she saw how happy it made him and the fans that watched. So at the age of 12 she owed to one day no matter what become a Wrestler.

Tiffany's dad did not like the idea of his little girl becoming a Wrestler he knew what it took and what they went through on a daily bases and in the long run but he also knew if she put her mind to it and her McMahon genes kicked in it was going to happen. As things heated up on the screen and in the ring for The McMahon-Helmsley Era in the world of the WWE , things back home in Tiffany's freshman year of High school heated up as well. Her Mom and Dad whom were a Couple on screen and off were both Heels on the Show and caused a lot of controversy. Unfortunately for their daughter fans didn't know the difference between reality and wrestling especially teenagers, the first few weeks of school she was yelled at cussed at and even got into several fights, people said they hated her parents and what they were doing. Several times she called her parents in tears begging them to get her out of there but they insisted she stay her parents thought she was overreacting, that was until the last day before Christmas break Paul and Shawn were going to pick up Tiffany from school as a Surprise but the surprise was on them her lip was swollen her nose bleeding and Eye black from the fight she had just gotten into. That was the moment her father decided to put her in Home schooling and bring her on the road with them to keep her out of trouble. During Tiffany's sophomore year not long after her 15th Birthday she convinced her Grandfather ,or Pop pop as her and her little Cousins called him, to allow her to walk her father to the ring, he told her yes but only if she worked backstage to earn that privilege. Tiffany watched every single one of her fathers matches as close as possible attempting to learn everything possible. At age 16 she started getting into a WWE ring before shows and before fans filled the arena she would get help from whomever she could from Divas to superstars to her own family. Somehow she was able to do the impossible and Juggle Homeschooling, her responsibillities backstage, being a new sister to Aurora, and train on an almost daily basis. She graduated from high school at the age of 17 in May of 2006, she spent the next 3 months preparing for the biggest moment of her life her 18th birthday and they night her Grandfather gave her a contract as a WWE diva. Finally after 6 years her dream came true, she would follow in her fathers footsteps or shadow as It came to be. Until now she had never wrestled a Legitimate singles diva match, or even a tag match without her father being in it or at ringside. Last June she was able to split from her father when she joined 2 of her best friends and fellow wrestling kids Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase Jr. This story line took her to later become the only female member of a Group called legacy which was led by Randy Orton a man she knew very well from her fathers Evolution days. This then brought her to one of the hardest storylines she would have to be in, January 2009 the beginning of the Legacy vs. McMahon family story line.


	2. Chapter 2 11209 The 1st Return

**A/N: Ok so If it kinda seems hard to keep up with just message me and I'll try to explain I sometimes have a tendency to ramble so im just apologizing in advance and also be patient im trying to get the story just like it reads in my head so it might take some time but I am trying to get the chapters out as fast as possible. Thanks and Happy reading on and please Review if you can I need feedback and possibly suggestions. **

____________________________________________________Ch.2 January 12th 2009 The 1st Return

Tiffany Levesque, or Elizabeth Helmsley as she's known to her fans, passed through the curtain thankful for the show to be over, and even happier to be going to hang out with all 3 of her guys. Ted Dibiase Jr. or Teddy as she liked to call him had just made his big shocking return to the ring with Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton against Manu and Sim Snuka who actually thought he was going to be helping them out ha that's what they get for thinking. Just as she parted ways from her Legacy friends to go change she was stopped by her father and uncle Shane "Hey kiddo hold up a second" her dad said trying to catch up with her "Hi dad" she replied looking somewhat annoyed at her over protective father. "So what are your plans tonight with the guys?" he asked "Im not sure were probably just gonna grab some food from somewhere and then head back to the hotel to chill" she said hoping to wrap up this conversation and go change before the 3 stooges left her…again. "Alright Kiddo just be careful, and you did great out there tonight by the way" he said kissing her forehead and turning to leave. "Yeah yeah dad im always careful you know that." she added quickly walking away and down the hall.

Tiffany rushed out of the Women's locker room with her duffel bag in tow cell phone at hear trying to call one of the 3 men she was riding with, none of them answering there phones._ Great _she thought_ im so gonna get left again and im gonna wind up riding back to the hotel with a crew member or the freaking refs AGAIN gah!!_ She sped through the door to the parking lot pleased to see Randy standing at the back of a black SUV with the hatch open waiting to put her stuff in. "You didn't think we'd leave you again did you?" he laughed as she approached him handing off her bag, in the front she could hear the laughter of both Cody and Ted which made her roll her eye's. Tiffany climbed into the back seat next to Cody punching him in the arm as Randy shut her door and climbed in behind the wheel, "What was that for?!?" Cody asked rubbing his arm, Tiffany just shrugged and said "I don't know I guess cause you laughed, I didn't realize I needed a reason" with that Ted and Randy exchanged glances and tried to hold back laughter. Once every one had calmed down Randy spoke "Ok since I am driving where are we headed?" "Im kinda in the mood for some Chinese food" Tiffany said "Ewww no" Cody quickly commented making a face that could rival a 2 Year old being force fed Broccoli. "Ok fine no Chinese, how about Pizza or Mexican?" she then suggested. "Mexican sounds good to me" Ted said hoping to avoid an argument on his first night back, "Sure" Randy then Said attempting the same as Ted. "Well then with 3 votes Cody I guess your's doesn't count" Tiffany pointed out with a smile on her face looking over at him, he just rolled his eyes and said "whatever, I wanted Mexican food anyways" now sounding like a little kid. Randy pulled into the closest restaurant he saw and parked they all agreed to get the food to go and get back to the hotel.

Once the team returned to the hotel they gathered in there "fearless leader" Randy Orton's hotel room not even bothering to turn on the TV. After all the Burritos, Fajitas, Chalupas, and Quesadillas had been consumed and Tiffany seemed to have eaten enough food for 3 people her size, they started chatting about work and the upcoming story line. "So Tiff how do you feel about this whole Legacy vs. McMahon thing coming up?" Ted asked all the eyes in the room then turned to her because this upcoming story line would pit her and her 3 best friends against her entire family for who knows how long, and the team and her family wondered what kind of toll that would take on her. " I say whatever my Grandfather want's to do I mean if he want's to put himself and mom and everyone else through that then so be it I mean im a Wrestler so I can handle it, they worry to much about me." she said taking a sip of water and sitting back in her chair relaxing, while Randy shook his head "Tiffany, listen your dad's just being a Dad ok he's supposed to look out for you it's his job." Randy said. " I know thank you Father Orton, but I have 2 other little sisters he need's to look out for im an Adult but he treats me like a little kid" she replied knowing she wasn't gonna win this argument she never did when all 3 of the guys were on the same page like tonight But she had to try "Look I don't wanna get into it tonight ok? I know he loves me, he's worried cause im putting myself in danger wrestling on a daily basis can we please change topics?" "Yeah for now" randy said with a Slight laugh, he then turned to Ted and asked " Are you glad to be back?"

Ted sighed trying to make them believe he was thinking and drew out the moment then chuckled and said "Yeah, it wasn't the same not being on the road with everyone, Heck I might have even missed yall too." "Aww shucks don't get all emotional on us there Teddy" Cody said slugging him in the arm playfully, Ted retaliated by shoving him which then turned into a shove fest which Randy and Tiffany joined in on by jumping ontop of the other two knocking all 4 of them off the bed along with the take out containers and pretty much everything on the bed. Once the quartet was done laughing, and cleaning up the mess on the legend killers floor Tiffany took a glance at her Phone shocked to see that it read 3:30 Am, she had an 8 am flight and knew she had better get at least a little sleep. Tiffany said her good nights to the group and gave hugs to all, before she left Randy reminded her of the Meeting they had next Monday to discuss the upcoming story line with everyone involved including her Uncle Shane, Her mom Stephanie, her Grandfather and Her Dad. That was gonna be one extremely awkward meeting to sit through she could hear it now _Well Pop pop I was just thinking that maybe This week Randy could slap you and then Punt Kick you in the Head with me standing at ringside Cheering him on what do you think of that? -Well sweetheart I think it's a great Idea! Lets do it_ She rolled her eyes at the mere thought of it but then again she begged to be able to join the group to help set her apart from her family well I guess that didn't work, but she was going to make the most out of the situation even if that meant beating up her old man. With that last thought she entered her room and with out even changing, she set her alarm and crashed on the bed immediately falling asleep exhausted from the days events and the thought of the weeks to come.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

About 3 Hours after crashing on her bed Tiffany woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm once again it was Tuesday morning time to catch a flight with her dad for the Smackdown/Ecw taping of the night. Her dad was a Smackdown superstar and she worked backstage at both events helping out where her grandfather and the crew needed her. Once she was up and dressed she grabbed her suit case and headed for the car, her dad and her always caught breakfast on the road due to lack of time, simply because Tiffany was an Ogre to wake up in the morning and they ran out of time. 4 ½ hours later the father and daughter arrived at the arena without even checking into a hotel, they parted way's agreeing to meet up later to get something to eat before the ECW taping. For once Tiffany finished her tasks early and decided to go find some of her friends, she immediately headed for the smack down divas locker room hoping to find her old pal Maria. She entered the room but instead of finding Maria the room was empty except for 2 tall black haired twins whom were lacing up there boots underneath there red 1 piece wrestling outfits. "Hey Nikki, hey Brie." she waved heading to the bathroom but then she stoped in her tracks and looked from the t.v to the twins then asked "Wait shouldn't yall be under the Ring already?" "Yeah" one of the twins replied who is assumed to be Brie because she then said "Nikki is running us late as usual" pointing to the other twin and shaking her head. The second twin then said "Whatever, we better go before You make us late" and with that the 2 twins blew out of the locker room in a hurry. Tiffany just laughed lightly and shook her head and said _Ha twins, that never gets old_. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a voice of a different kind the voice of well quite possibly one of her favorite ECW superstars, Matt Korklan aka: Evan "Air" Bourne. "Are you talking to yourself again Tiffany Elizabeth or are you seeing people that aren't there?" he said with a laugh standing in the doorway. She turned on him with a grin the size of the great wall on her face and said "You know, you would feel real stupid if I had a Bluetooth in or something and was using it." " Yeah well im not sure you could figure out how to use one" he added returning the grin. She quickly crossed the locker room and gave him a big hug, she always liked being around Evan because with the exception of Hornswaggle and Rey Mysterio he was one of the closest to her height or just short as she called it, even though both her parents were fairly tall she was only around 5'4" or 5'5" on a good day. Bummed that she couldn't find her friend Maria, Tiffany decided to walk with Evan to catering where her dad was now waiting because after the crew changed out the set's it would be time for SciFi's ECW and Evan had to leave.

Tiffany usually enjoyed talking with her dad as long as he kept away from the touchy subjects such as Boy's, Friend's and anything possibly embarrassing. The one thing Hunter did not know his daughter didn't want to talk about was her upcoming story line with her Grand father and Uncle and Mom on Raw. As her father brought it up she shifted uncomfortably in her chair looking around hoping for someone to save her, to her disappointment no one looked promising so she decided to answer the question her father had just asked "Yeah dad Im actually kinda looking forward to the story line, it will be interesting to see how the fans react to us being pit against each other." she thought that was a very McMahon answer and by the look on her dads face she knew she had hit the nail on the head. Hunter just shook his head at his daughter and took a drink of his water, and with that he changed the subject not particularly enjoying awkward silences. The rest of the evening passed very smoothly they both enjoyed watching the young talent on ECW, after the show they retreated to the hotel made a late check in and crashed from all the travel but this time Tiffany didn't fall asleep so easily as the looming thoughts of next week hung in the air. She already knew the basic plan of how things would go, from eavesdropping on her parent's, but still it made her stomach churn at the thought of pitting her 3 best friends against her support system, her best friends, her boss, her family….The McMahon family. She only wondered now if things would go smoothly or would personal feelings get in the way as sometimes they tended to do in her life, it seemed like things never quite went as planned for the new Princess of the business and the Daughter of the Game.


End file.
